


Blaine's Good Time

by MJ96



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Blaine's very frustrated, but thankfully he has a big, big imagination.





	Blaine's Good Time

Here's the thing: Blaine was horny, like horny as hell! He never let his feelings go that far, but he was surrounded by naked dudes all day, and they were all hot. He wasn't proud of that, of course. He wasn't that gay guy who wanted to fuck every dude he laid his eyes on, he was proud that he wasn't like that.

But unfortunately he was still a teenage boy and he had urges and needs. He was in bed, sure that his parents weren't home. They were both at work still, Blaine still had some time to himself.

He had the Men of McKinley calendar on his desk, he could open it and check out the boys, especially Sam. But he wouldn't be able to look at them for a while. And he wasn't going to masturbate to his friends. And he was definitely not going to masturbate to the thought of Kurt, as much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to let himself do that. He could figure something else out. Literally anything else.

He got his laptop and tried his best to find something. He was browsing every website he knew in hopes of finding something he could watch. But nothing was interesting to him. He just couldn't focus on two dudes pounding each other like crazy. He liked the romantic side of it, when the two guys were looking at each other and holding each other. But that wasn't popular enough apparently so he didn't find anything that was of interest to him.

He decided that it would be better to just go for it alone. He had a good imagination, he didn't need porn. He put his laptop away and lay back on his bed. It felt like forever when he had had the time to do this. It was usually just in the shower, as quick as possible, trying not to think too much about his fantasies. Not that they were too kinky or anything, he was just uncomfortable with who he imagined.

But that wasn't on his mind. He was detaching himself from everyone he knew, he was just thinking about a faceless man on top on him. That didn't help, however, Blaine loved to be intimate with someone, not to just fuck them. He needed a connection, and without a face the man didn't have eyes, and without eyes there was no connection.

Blaine sighed frustrated. He was bulging in his tight Capri pants. The thing is, that even if he took his cock out and started jerking off like in all of the pornos he didn't watch, nothing would happen. He would get even more frustrated. He needed an elaborate fantasy to get off.

Maybe he could just distract himself with something else entirely. He could watch some TV. He turned the TV in his room on and it was on MTV, he had been channel surfing the night before and just fell asleep. It was on a show he didn't know, didn't care about either because he heard the word werewolf, and he was still recovering from the Twilight books. However, there was a dude, short buzzed hair and red lips. And Blaine was certainly interested. He continued to watch the show in hopes that he could get some more information about the dude. He found out that his name on the show was Stiles.

He took his phone and googled him. He had some ideas, maybe, finally he could get his frustration out. There were results upon results and Blaine was just so happy. He found out what other projects he has been in, but that didn't matter. He switched to the images tab and Blaine drew in a sharp breath. There were photos of him wet and looking seductively into the camera, Blaine bit hard on his lower lip. That was something he could get behind, or under, whatever, that was up to the dude, Dylan.

His hand was on his crotch, not really touching himself it was just there, he was ready. He had never really fell for a celebrity, but Dylan was hitting all the right spots. His shoulders were so broad and his arms looked like they could hold Blaine up against a wall. Not that it was a thing he thought about often but it was something that he was sure Dylan could do. His fingers were expertly undoing his pants because he just couldn't hold it anymore.

It felt so good to have his cock out, his hand wrapped tightly around the shaft. He was moving his hand very slowly, his eyes were closed and his head tilted up when he got to the tip. He was so sensitive there when he hadn't touched himself for more than a couple of days.

He could feel his phone falling from his hands. He didn't mean it to happen, but that way he moved to his clothes nipples. He was so sensitive all over it was going to be so much fun teasing himself.

Then there was a foreign hand on his own, pushing his hand faster, urging Blaine to come. Blaine moaned and opened his eyes to see Dylan on top of him, his eyes were dark and promising of something that Blaine had never experienced before.

"Hey..." Blaine whispered, Dylan just smiled at him before diving to his neck and starting to kiss him. He moved his head up to give the boy more access. Dylan was biting hard on his exposed collar bone which only made Blaine push his hips up.

Dylan lifted his head up just staring at Blaine for a little bit, not saying anything. His hand was still over Blaine's jerking him off slow and tight.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine." Dylan said, but before Blaine had the time to respond the boy was already kissing him hard on the lips. It was so slow and loving, something Blaine had missed so much.

It was just that for a while, Dylan was kissing him, letting Blaine melt into the mattress, and enjoy the slow, teasing handjob.

Dylan broke the kiss, Blaine let out a high pitched whine that he would have regretted if Dylan hadn't smirked at it, so clearly enjoying it. Dylan took his hand off Blaine's cock and ran it up his body to his throat, Blaine swallowed hard trailing his gaze up at Dylan who was looking as if he expected something of Blaine. Dylan glanced at Blaine's still moving hand on his cock and then back to his eyes. Blaine immediately stopped because he was getting so close and he didn't want the fantasy to be over yet, he needed the company. even if that made him sound schizophrenic.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dylan leaned in to whisper into his ear. Blaine shivered form Dylan's warm breath hitting his skin. His heart exploded with warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

Dylan started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Blaine was so thankful that he had chosen to just wear a simple shirt with no other layers that day. Dylan admired his body for a few seconds before pressing his palm to Blaine's heart.

"You're really amazing, you know that." Dylan said, Blaine couldn't help but smile proudly because this big shot was calling him amazing, even if it wasn't real it still felt good.

Dylan flicked his thumb less than an inch and flicked Blaine's nipple. Blaine yelped at that. Dylan only smirked again, leaning in to kiss around Blaine's neck again. He was playing with Blaine's nipples pinching the right then the left, making him arch his back in pleasure. He knew he was making sounds, little moans and gasps but he couldn't help it.

Dylan took his cock in hand again and started stroking him faster than before. He got back up just staring at Blaine while he was jerking him off. His fingers were so long and firm on Blaine's cock. He was doing it just right, with a little twist of the wrist right at the tip, it left Blaine breathless.

Blaine moaned when Dylan took both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Blaine's head. Blaine wasn't ever a fan of that stuff but when Dylan was watching him with dark eyes he couldn't help but enjoy it.

His orgasm was building up, he tried to warn Dylan but he didn't want to hear it. His hand was moving faster on Blaine's cock as if he was desperate to get him off. Blaine wasn't holding back arching his back and making all kinds off filthy noises, at least to his own ears.

Blaine's toes curled up and he threw his head up, he was coming harder than he had in a very long time.

He was panting and trying to calm down. It hadn't hit him that hard in such a long time that he had almost forgotten what it was like to have his whole body shake with pleasure.

He opened his eyes just to be disappointed to see that Dylan was no longer looking over him and his own hand was on his softening cock. He was smiling all dopey because even though Dylan wasn't there, he was in Blaine's imagination and sometimes that was better.

He had cum on his bare chest, he didn't even remember unbuttoning his shirt which went to prove how good his fantasy had actually been.

He took his phone and looked at the photo of Dylan wet before saving it and getting up to clean up. He was smiling like an idiot the whole time.

 


End file.
